Qui-est ce
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Une seule personne faisait peur à Yû Kanda, une seule personne pouvait le faire pleurer et prier de toute son âme pour qu'Allen vienne le rassurer. Une seule personne, Lui. Et Il était de retour.


**Titre : Qui est-ce ?**

**Pairing : Allen x Kanda, pourquoi changer les choses qui marchent ?**

**Rating : M mais pas de lemon**

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi... C'est trop triste vraiment**

**Note 1: En fait c'est un rêve que j'ai fait *non je ne rêve pas choses bizarres et ma santé mentale va très bien, merci* et qui me paraissait sympa. Alors voila !**

**Note 2 : Kanda peut paraître OOC mais ne jugez pas trop vite. Après tout j'ai choisis un mode de narration un peu bizarre donc on connait surtout ses pensées. Et il peut penser ce qu'il veut, ses actes peuvent ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressent. Et il faut voir aussi ce qui lui arrive )**

**Résumer : Une seule personne faisait peur à Yû Kanda, une seule personne pouvait le faire pleurer et prier de toute son âme pour qu'Allen vienne le rassurer. Une seul personne, Lui.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Décidément, Lavi devait vraiment lui en vouloir de sortir avec Allen pour arrêter de crier des « YÛ-CHAAAAAAN » dès qu'il le voyait. Pourtant, au bout de deux semaines, le lapin aurait put s'habituer quand même.

En fait, tout avait commencé à cause de Lenalee. Une de ces stupides fans de yaoi, si elle ne l'avait pas aidé à sortir avec son Moyashi elle aurait certainement fini en sushi. Même s'il avait pour règle générale de ne pas frapper les filles. Elle aurait été l'exception qui confirme la règle. En fait son plan de base était tellement débile qu'il ne méritait même pas le nom de « plan ». C'était une « ébauche d'idée » et encore, il était gentil. Le truc était donc de l'enfermer avec Allen dans les bains avec lui. Le blandin étant gay, son maître avait surement dut le dégouter des femmes à force d'en faire venir, et lui l'étant potentiellement aussi, Allen aurait put et aurait dut lui sauter dessus. Oui, parce que leur relation s'était calmer environ un an après l'arriver du blandin à la congrégation. Ils en étaient maintenant à ce que Lavi appelait une entente cordiale.

La seule chose que n'avait pas prévu Lenalee s'était la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre son frère. Sa venue à Lui. Qui le terrorisait depuis qu'il était gamin. Et s'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il était rentré dans les bains et qu'il n'avait pas entendu le « clic » de la porte qui se verrouille. Il avait vu Allen presque instantanément. Il était installé contre le rebord, les bras étaler dessus et les yeux fermer. Aussitôt il avait eut envie de se blottir contre son torse. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et à cette pensée ses yeux s'étaient remplient de larmes. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître, comme à son habitude et était partit se déshabiller.

Quand il était revenu, une serviette autour des hanches, Allen avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait sourit. Et de nouveau, l'envie d'oublier dans ses bras s'était fait sentir. Mais il devait y résister, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, Il le punirait sinon. Mais le blandin n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette alors il s'était approcher.

- Kanda ?

- Hn ?

- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse il l'avait enlacé et il s'était retrouvé coller contre son torse, plus large que le sien, c'est fou ce que l'entraînement à l'épée avait développé ses muscles. Les bras d'Allen le serraient de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un petit miaulement étrangler. A ce moment là seulement le blandin sembla se rendre compte qu'il lui faisait mal.

- Excuse-moi…

Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire il recula jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir et l'entraîna sur ses genoux. Il rougit mais ne se dégagea pas. Après tout, il avait espéré être câliné à peine dix minutes auparavant. Alors il resta là, sans bouger, posant juste sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen. Le silence s'éternisait et le blandin ne paraissait pas décider à le lâcher de si tôt.

- C'est bon tu peux me lâcher ?

Allen sursauta. Il n'avait pas voulut être si sec. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être toucher, il repoussait tous les autres. Sauf Lui mais Il lui faisait mal, Il lui faisait peur. Pas comme Allen. Alors quand le blandin le souleva pour s'écarter de lui il noua ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Mais il savait qu'il aimait cette sensation d'être protéger dans les bras d'Allen. Ce dernier se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota trois petits mots qui le firent rougir comme jamais.

- Je t'aime…

Sans qu'il puisse réfléchir sa bouche bougea toute seule et il s'entendit répondre.

- Moi aussi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Allen. Et il en était ravi. Apres tout il le laissait faire sa mauvaise tête, le menacer de mort sans broncher. En fait il ne l'obligeait tout simplement pas à se séparer du masque qu'il portait depuis des années. La seule chose qui le perturbait dans leur relation n'était pas les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Lenalee ni ses jérémiades pour les voir s'embrasser, ni même que Lavi l'ignore totalement en lui lançant des regards dégoûtés, mais le fait que son chéri soit si tactile. Il aimait bien être dans ses bras mais ne comprenait absolument pas son besoin de l'embrasser régulièrement et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour y échapper. Même s'il voyait que ça blessait Allen, il ne pouvait pas, il n'aimait pas et ne comprenait pas. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant que, encore une fois c'était à cause de Lui qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plaisir à Allen. Mais pour le moment il devait trouver une solution pour l'éloigner pendant un mois ou plus. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se doute de ce qu'Il lui faisait. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de Komui.

- Komui, donne une mission à Allen.

- Pardon ?

- Donne une mission à Allen.

Komui le regarda bizarrement avant qu'une étincelle de compréhension ne traverse son regard. Puis il fouilla dans ses papiers.

- Je suis désolé Kanda mais je n'ai pas de mission pour le moment. Le comte ne fait rien en se moment et les innocences non plus.

Il eut un claquement de langue impatient. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude, ce qui poussa Komui à reprendre la parole.

- Tu devrais peut être tout dire à Allen. Il pourra t'aider.

Il fusilla l'intendant des yeux. Hors de question que son petit ami apprenne que quelqu'un le terrorisait, ça pourrait lui donner des idées en plus de le faire passer pour un froussard. Donc le blandin devait partir jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne normal.

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir juste de partir. T'as qu'a lui donner un travail de chercheur, il ne s'en rendra pas compte.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Allen est ton petit ami, pourquoi tu lui caches quelque chose d'aussi important ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et partit vers sa chambre, énerver et inquiet à l'idée de se qui pourrait se passer. En chemin il se fit harponner par Allen qui lui vola un baiser au détour d'un couloir. Avant qu'il est put s'échapper, il se retrouva collé contre le blandin qui le serait contre lui. Sentant qu'il ne comptait rien lui faire de plus, il se détendit et se laissa aller, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il soupira de bien être, s'était agréable de rester comme ça à rien faire. Allen déposa un baiser sur sa tempe qui le fit sursauter brutalement. Il recula tout aussi vite, méfiant.

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- P-pardon ?

Il le regardait avec de grands yeux. Qu'es ce qui le faisait penser qu'il avait peur ? Savait-il ce qu'Il lui faisait ? Patient, Allen répéta sa question.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ais pas peur Baka Moyashi !

Son petit ami resta silencieux quelque secondes avant de lâcher une phrase qui l'effraya.

- Tu peux mentir à d'autres mais pas à moi.

Il fallait vraiment qu'Allen s'en aille. Sinon il le verrait effondré comme une loque et le quitterait. Aussitôt il fit demi-tour pour retourner voir Komui, laissant Allen seul dans le couloir, complètement perdu.

OoOoOoOo

Une semaine après il n'était toujours pas plus avancé. Komui n'avait toujours pas de mission et Il arrivait le lendemain. Ça allait être l'horreur. Il en faisait presque des cauchemars la nuit. Surtout qu'Allen s'était mit en tête de dormir avec lui et qu'il devait sans cesse inventer de nouvelles excuses pour qu'il ne voit pas dans quel état déplorable il était. Du coup le blandin boudait souvent et l'ignorait de plus en plus. Et même s'il ne montrait rien, ça faisait mal. Vraiment très mal.

Il releva la tête quand Lenalee vint s'installer devant lui avec son plateau dans les mains pour manger avec lui. Elle avala quelques bouchées de salade avant de lui demander.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Allen ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix un peu rauque mais surtout triste.

- Il ne veut pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Moi si.

Il la regarda, surpris, alors qu'elle recommençait à manger calmement. Il aurait voulu l'interroger. Lui demander pourquoi. Mais il resta silencieux. Ça valait mieux pour Allen qu'il s'éloigne de lui et qu'il finisse par le quitter. Il soupira. Oui, ça valait mieux. Mais pour lui ? Il n'aimait pas quand Allen le laissait et ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à l'intéressé.

- Peut être que tu devrais commencer par lui dire ce qui ne va pas.

Il leva des yeux éberlué vers elle. Lenalee lui offrit un sourire en retour. Comme pour le rassurer. Ça voulait dire qu'il montrait beaucoup trop ses émotions sinon elle n'aurait vu qu'un visage impassible. Et il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, sinon tout déraillait.

- Qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu es triste.

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle continu. Ce qu'elle fit avec un plaisir évident.

- Tu rechignes toujours au moindre contacte avec lui. C'est normal qu'il doute. Il ne sait pas s'il fait ce que tu aimes ou si tu attends quelque chose d'autre de lui. Il ne sait même pas si tu l'aime vraiment puisque tu l'évites le plus possible.

Mine de rien c'était vrai ce qu'elle lui disait. Il restait secret sur lui et n'avait jamais redit à Allen qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il le pensait très fort. Avec un sourire ironique pour lui-même, il se dit que ce n'était pas le tout de penser, son chéri était fort, très fort même, mais pas encore télépathe. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Comme pour lui épargner la peine de répondre à la jeune fille, Reever arriva derrière lui.

- Kanda, tu dois aller voir Komui. Il dit que c'est urgent.

- Hn.

Il se leva et adressa un signe de tête à Lenalee pour la remercier et se dirigea vers le bureau du grand intendant après avoir donné son plateau encore plein à Jerry. Plus il se rapprochait du bureau, plus il était nerveux. Il avait peur qu'Il soit arrivé en avance. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois. Il passa devant Allen mais ne s'arrêta pas. Pourtant il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qui se passait, juste pour qu'il puisse le prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait plus le choix, Il allait encore faire ce qu'Il voulait de lui pendant son séjour.

Il toqua à la porte et n'attendit pas qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Il poussa le panneau de bois et vit le visage inquiet de Komui. Il blêmit. Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé : Il était arrivé en avance. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Quoi ?

- … Il veut que tu ailles le voir…

- …

- Désolé.

- … Ce n'est rien.

Il traversa les couloirs et les escaliers dans une sorte de brouillard. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait dans les bras d'Allen ou il pourrait se blottir et réclamer un câlin. Mais, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre qu'Il utilisait pour ses visites, rien avait changé. Timidement, il toqua à la porte. Peut être qu'Il s'était endormit, épuisé par son voyage.

- Entrez !

Son dernier espoir s'était envolé en même temps que le mot qui avait résonné dans le couloir vide. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, entra rapidement et la referma. Il se retrouva donc face à Lui qui était assis dans son fauteuil préféré. Son sourire n'augurait rien de bon. Il allait encore passé une mauvaise soirée à exécuter tous Ses désirs. Et surtout a espérer très fort qu'Il ne veuille pas s'amuser se soir.

OoOoOoOo

Il était près de 2h du matin quand il put retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait mal partout et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et enfila la chemise qu'il portait en guise de pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à se moment là qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sous la couverture et que cette personne venait de se réveiller.

- Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ?

Il y eut une seconde de flottement où il regarda Allen avec de grands yeux effarés. Mais, une fois qu'il se fut repris, il hésita à peine une seconde avant de donner sa réponse.

- J'étais partit m'entraîner.

- Mmh…

Allen ne semblait pas vraiment réveillé et cela le fit sourire. Il se coucha à côté de lui, le plus au bord du lit possible, tâchant de ne surtout pas le toucher. Il décida d'attendre qu'il s'endorme avant de changer de chambre. Mais le blandin ne pensait pas tout à fait de la même manière. En grognant, il se tourna vers lui et l'attrapa par les hanches avant de le tirer contre lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il se retrouva collé au torse d'Allen et incapable de s'écarter. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par abandonner l'idée de se libérer et se blottit timidement des ses bras. La peur et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été avec Lui, remontèrent dans ses pensées et il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou d'Allen. Lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de tomber sur la peau du blandin. Son souffle se fit irrégulier et quelques autres larmes tombèrent.

- Chuuuuut… ça va aller…

Et Allen le sera un peu plus contre lui, sans lui faire mal, sans qu'il se sente oppressé. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il arrivait toujours à trouver quoi faire et quoi dire pour le clamer. Certain que dans les bras de son petit ami il était en sécurité, il s'endormit lentement.

Quand il se réveilla, sa tête était posée sur l'épaule d'Allen qui était sur le dos. Son bras entourait sa taille et il faisait de petits cercles apaisant sur la peau de sa hanche, à découvert à cause de sa chemise qui avait remonté. Il leva les yeux et vit Allen perdu dans ses pensées, le câlinant machinalement. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il le regardait, il lui sourit et lui posa une question. Mais du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

- C'est quoi les marques sur ta gorge ?

Il paniqua une seconde, le temps de trouver un mensonge crédible qui expliquerait les bleus dus à un étranglement autours de son cou.

- C'est… c'est un Komulin qui c'est échappé hier soir.

- Et c'est pour ça aussi les bleus sur tes cuisses et tes hanches ?

- Oui.

Il se prépara à ce qu'Allen lui pose d'autres questions mais, à son grand étonnement, rien de vient. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir qu'il ne le croyait pas. Alors il se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Pour se faire pardonner de ne rien pouvoir dire. Le blandin poussa un soupir lassé mais ne bougea pas, continuant à caresser sa hanche. Il commençait doucement à se rendormir, bercé par les battements du cœur de son petit ami et il songea qu'il n'aurait pas dut refuser les nuits de lui réclamait Allen, c'était tellement agréable de se réveiller autrement qu'avec des cauchemars.

Il grogna doucement quand il sentit quelqu'un déposer une série de baisers sur ses lèvres. Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau et qu'il l'analyse et il asséna un coup de poing sur la tête de celui qui l'embrassait. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il dégagea violemment et se recroquevilla dans un coin.

- Aie, Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé Yû ?

Il leva lentement la tête pour voir Allen qui grimaçait, une main sur le crâne, là ou il l'avait frappé. Mais quand il vit son visage il arrêta aussitôt de chouiner et s'approcha de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'encre. Doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas l'effrayer, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi.

- C-c'est rien.

- Si. Puisque tu pleures c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.

- I-idiot… je pleure pas !

- Mais non, mais non.

Et Allen le serra plus fort contre lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le consoler alors qu'il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais c'était agréable.

- Yû ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi tu refusais mes câlins hier alors que tu les réclame presque aujourd'hui ?

Il ne dit rien, il se pressa juste un peu plus contre lui.

- Alors ?

- … Tais-toi.

Allen eut un petit rire amusé mais ne dit rien d'autre. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se câliner avant de descendre déjeuner en compagnie de Lenalee. Elle fit d'ailleurs un grand sourire à Kanda quand elle les vit venir ensemble. Dès qu'ils se furent assis après qu'Allen ait commandé toute la nourriture qui constituerait son repas, elle s'empressa de les questionner.

- Ça va mieux entre vous ?

Allen soupira avant de répondre.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Lenalee, laisse nous gérer ce qui nous concerne.

- Maiiiis… Et si je te dis que j'ai consolé ton copain tu lui fais un bisou ?

Aussitôt il se tourna vers lui et riva son regard sur lui. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses mais il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer qu'il écoutait et faisait attention à la conversation. Il finit par se retourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille pour l'interroger.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Il était triste parce que tu n'étais pas souvent avec lui.

Avec un petit sourire, le blandin entoura sa taille d'un bras et embrassa sa tempe.

- T'inquiète pas, même si je suis pas avec toi, je pense à toi quand même !

- Oooh, c'est trop mignon !

Lenalee les regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage. Même lui ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres tant sa déclaration l'avait touché. Avec ses joues toujours rosies, il était adorable.

- Alors tu lui fais un bisou ?

- Je viens de le faire.

- Genre ! C'était pas un bisou ça ! Un vrai bisou c'est sur la bouche et avec la langue.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un air bizarre.

- Bah quoi ?

- Je pensais pas t'entendre parler comme ça un jour. Si ton frère savait…

- Oh Allen, laisse Nii-san en dehors de tout ça. Ça lui ferait du mal.

- On risque surtout d'y laisser notre peau Yû et moi.

- Eum… non… Enfin j'espère…

Allen et Lenalee éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la réaction de Komui s'il apprenait que sa petite sœur chérie adorée était une fan inconditionnée de yaoi qui ne rêvait que de le voir avec Allen le plus déshabillé possible et surtout collé au maximum.

OoOoOoOo

Au court des deux semaines qui suivirent une sorte de routine s'installa. Il ne devait aller Le voir que le soir. Et même s'il essayait de Le satisfaire du mieux possible, dans l'espoir qu'Il se lasse de lui, Il ne cessait de lui en demander d'avantage. Et il devait tout les jours se creuser la tête pour trouver des excuses potable à donner à Allen pour expliquer les blessures qui parsemaient son corps. Et certaines étaient vraiment dures à camoufler comme certaines morsures dans son cou. Au bout d'une semaine cependant, Allen avait arrêté de lui poser des questions, se contentant de le soigner et de le rassurer quand il revenait au milieu de la nuit. Il le gardait dans ses bras toute la nuit et séchait toujours les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Sauf que ça avait été pire. Il ne s'en était pas pris à corps cette fois ci mais à ce qu'il croyait. Il avait fait de Son mieux pour qu'il ne croie plus Allen. Bien sur Il ne savait pas qu'il sortait avec lui, mais Il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient très proches. Alors, Il s'était appliqué à démolir chaque chose en lequel il croyait, en commençant par sa supposée amitié avec le blandin.

Il était actuellement silencieux contre le torse d'Allen, Ses questions tournant dans sa tête. Pourquoi Allen l'aimait t'il ? Il était totalement banale, quelconque. Comment ça se faisait qu'il l'ait regardé ? Plus il se questionnait à ce sujet plus ça l'angoissait, plus il devait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer de demander à Allen de lui répondre. Il sentit un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant lever les yeux vers le blandin.

- Qu'es qui ce passe ?

- A-absolument rien.

- Si, d'habitude tu t'endors toujours avant qu'on ait finit la douche. Et la tu reste crispé. Alors explique-moi.

- Il se passe rien !

Il poussa Allen et se leva avec l'intention de sortir de la douche. Mais, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il soit épuisé et que son corps soit douloureux. Il gémit de surprise quand il vit le sol venir à sa rencontre et il hoqueta une deuxième fois quand son chéri le rattrapa, évitant de justesse qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre le carrelage. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son genou de heurter durement le sol.

- Aller, dit moi. Ça ira mieux après et tu le sais.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider.

- P-pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- … Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- Je… croyais avoir mal entendu… Pourquoi cette question ?

- … Pour savoir…

Il baisa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux noirs former un rideau devant ses yeux. Il se sentait brusquement idiot. Idiot d'avoir put croire qu'Allen puisse l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait. C'était bien connut, Allen était un tricheur. Pourquoi ne tricherait-il pas avec lui ? Il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait quand ses hoquets l'empêchèrent de respirer correctement. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir. Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais le blandin avait resserré sa prise autour de lui.

- Cette fois-ci tu n'as pas le choix. Raconte-moi ce qu'il c'est passé pour que ça te mette dans cet état.

- Il ne c'est rien passé ! Laisse-moi !

- Bon, alors je vais me débrouiller avec ta question… Je t'aime parce que tu es à la fois fort et tellement fragile. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait peur, mais je le tuerais volontiers si ça pouvait te faire sourire. Parce que quand tu souris tu es encore beau que tu ne l'es déjà. Et la seule chose que je veux pour toi c'est que tu sois heureux.

Il rougit violemment. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des compliments. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Allen, il avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il hésitait à le demander. Et puis si comme Il le disait, peut être qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec lui.

- T-tu m'aimes pour de vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Tu… en doute ?

- Oui… enfin non… mais…

Il s'embrouillait tout seul et des larmes perlaient à ses cils. Il avait vraiment peur de se faire abandonner. En fait il n'aurait jamais dût lui dire oui, ça lui apportait beaucoup plus de problèmes et d'angoisse qu'avant. Il ravala fermement ses larmes et décida de se taire pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage. Allen se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer.

- Dit moi s'il te plait… Dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

Il y avait une note suppliante dans sa voix qui lui retournait le cœur. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il attendait, parce qu'il le pensait et qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir.

- J-je…

Il avait du mal à le dire. Pourtant, il le pensait vraiment.

- Je t'aime Yû…

Sa voix était presque désespérée. Il ferma les yeux et espéra ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Je… t-t… t'aime aussi

Il vit Allen sourire mais un vrai sourire remplit de bonheur qui fit battre son cœur plus fort. De nouveau ses lèvres le picotèrent légèrement tellement il avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Il se redressa sur ses genoux l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur lui balayant les perles salées qui descendaient le long de ses joues. Il lui fit un petit sourire crispé avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blandin.

Allen n'eut aucune réaction. Il écarquilla juste les yeux en sentant les douces lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula les larmes aux yeux à cause de cette indifférence. En fait il avait raison, Allen trichait. Il se leva rapidement et avant que le blandin ne fasse un mouvement il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Puis il reprit ses vêtements et se rhabilla avant de courir dans sa chambre. Heureusement que pour une fois, ils étaient dans la chambre d'Allen.

Quand il se coucha il ne pleurait plus. Sa tristesse avait été remplacée par de la colère. Il en voulait à Allen pour l'avoir laisser espérer. Mais en même temps, ça le soulageait de ne plus avoir à lui mentir pour lui expliquer pourquoi il allait mal. En s'endormant, il songea que le lendemain il frapperait Allen pour lui apprendre à le rendre triste. Et il enfouirait de nouveau ses sentiments au plus profond de lui pour être sur de ne jamais plus être blesser comme ça.

Il se réveilla avec un cauchemar. Ça faisait longtemps, depuis qu'il dormait avec Allen en fait, soit deux semaines. C'était tellement plus facile de s'habituer à la sécurité des bras de son petit ami que de s'y arracher. D'ailleurs pouvait-il encore dire qu'Allen était son petit ami ? Surement pas puisqu'il s'était lâchement enfuit. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Allen lui demandait quelque chose, il le faisait et ne récoltait que de l'indifférence. Son poing partit dans le mur pour évacuer la colère qui remontait en lui. Sans même regarder l'heure il enfila ses habits d'entraînements, attrapa Mugen pour la passer à sa hanche et partit à la salle d'entraînement. Dès qu'il se mit en garde, les yeux fermés et imaginant un ennemi invisible, il put enfin se vider la tête et ne penser à rien. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne bondisse.

Deux heures plus tard quand il ressorti de la salle, il était épuisé. Mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour se doucher et se changer. Puis il descendit au réfectoire pour prendre ses éternels sobas en guise de petit déjeuner. Il était assez tard et il n'y avait personne. Allen avait surement déjà petit déjeuner sans l'attendre. Il commença également à manger et ne se retourna pas quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas plus de réaction quand Lenalee s'assis en face de lui. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de demander.

- Pourquoi Allen n'est pas avec toi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Parce qu'Allen est mon ami et je n'aime pas le voir triste. Et te voir comme ça non plus.

Il haussa les épaules et pensa très fort que ça ne l'affectait pas. Il se tendit quand deux bras entourèrent ses épaules et que quelqu'un embrassa ses cheveux.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais ?

- Je dis bonjour à mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Il se retourna brusquement et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Allen.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- De quoi ?

- Que… que je suis toujours ton petit ami.

Il vit le blandin hausser un sourcil, surpris. Il baissa aussitôt ses yeux. Encore une fois il avait espéré pour rien, Allen allait vraiment finir par le prendre pour un idiot.

- Bien sûr que oui !

Il releva vivement la tête et recula légèrement. Derrière l'épaule d'Allen, il venait de L'apercevoir. Il se mit à trembler. Le blandin ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car il prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il murmura.

- Je t'aime…

Et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, avec toute sa volonté de rester près de lui. Et il oublia tout ce qu'il entourait. Il L'oublia. Il ne se concentrait que sur la bouche d'Allen contre la sienne et ses bras autour de sa taille. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il ne put voir que Son regard chargé de haine envers Allen. Il aurait voulu reculer mais le blandin le tenait fermement et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Alors il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour ne plus Le voir. Même pas une minute plus tard, Link arriva.

- Vous devez aller dans la chambre habituelle. Tout de suite.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Le blond lui lança un regard surpris.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Walker.

Le dit Walker fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il se crispa, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir l'idée de lui faire. Mais pour être sur qu'Allen ne se doute de rien, il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu… veux bien que je dorme avec toi ce soir ?

- Oui, évidement !

Allen embrassa une dernière fois sa bouche avant qu'il ne parte vers la chambre où il allait quand Il le réclamait. Il avait peur mais il s'échinait à ne pas le montrer, ça Lui ferait trop plaisir pour qu'il s'abaisse à le faire. Une fois dans la pièce il vit le sourire remplit de sadisme qu'Il avait. Alors il ferma très fort les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas.

OoOoOoOo

Quand il revint difficilement dans la chambre d'Allen une fois qu'Il eut consentit à le laisser partir il s'attendait à voir le blandin à moitié endormit enrouler dans ses draps. Quand il se coucherait près de lui, il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui ferait un sourire rassurant avant de se rendormir. Oui, c'était comme ça que ça devait ce passé. Mais surtout pas avec un Allen parfaitement réveillé qui l'attendait calmement installé dans son lit, les bras croisé et un air impassible sur le visage. Silencieusement il se déshabilla et enfila une des chemises du blandin avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Dit-moi tout ce qui c'est passé.

Il fronça les sourcils. Allen ne pouvait rien savoir, pourtant il avait l'étrange impression que c'était le cas. Et puis il voulait dormir, pas parler. Juste que ce soit comme ça l'était d'habitude qu'il puisse se calmer.

- Il ne c'est rien passé.

- A bon ? Je t'aide, c'était juste après que Link soit venu te chercher.

Il blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir…

- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Allen eut un rire sans joie et ses yeux restèrent froids comme la glace. Il le transperçait de son regard gris et semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Mais il attendrait qu'il lui dise tout, Allen était comme ça, il fallait tout lui avouer même s'il était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire.

- C'est ça oui. Et je suis le Pape en personne ?

Il baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire ?

- Raconte-moi…

Allen avait reprit sa voix douce et avait également passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le collé contre lui. Mais il s'entêta à ne rien dire, il ne pouvait pas de toute façon.

- Je ne peux pas te raconter quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé.

- Bon… Je vais le faire alors.

Il se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre raconter, il ne voulait pas imaginer se qui pourrait bien se passer après.

- Tu sais, juste après que tu sois partit, j'ai discuté un peu avec Link. Il n'est pas méchant au fond et il a été surpris que je sache pas ce qui se passait. Alors il m'a… suggéré d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans une certaine chambre.

- Tais-toi !

- Alors parle, toi.

Il ne voulait pas, ni parler si entendre. Des larmes se mirent à coulées doucement sur ses joues.

- T-tu peux pas faire comme si tu savais rien ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça te fait mal.

Et il le prit vraiment dans ses bras, le laissant enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Mais il continua tout de même son histoire.

- Donc j'ai un peu ouvert la porte. Et devine ce que j'ai vu.

- J-je sais pas…

- C'est vrai que toi tu étais dos à moi. Mais qu'est ce que tu cris fort.

Il posa sa main sur la bouche d'Allen, effrayé. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quel moment il l'avait vu. Parce l'entendre rendrais son cauchemar réel.

- Je pense que tu t'en souviens, à moins qu'il te fasse ça à chaque fois.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Te mettre à quatre pattes comme ça.

- Ç-ça te regarde pas !

- Un peu que si ! Je te l'ai même rappelé ce matin, je suis ton petit ami.

- Aucun rapport !

Allen le repoussa violemment et le gifla, lui tirant un glapissement de douleur et de surprise. Il le regardait avec des yeux assombris par la fureur. Lui était à moitié allongé sur le lit et le blandin vint se mettre au dessus de lui, le forçant à s'allonger complètement. Puis il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le plaquant totalement contre le matelas et l'empêchant de bouger.

- Je doit te faire quoi pour que me raconte ? Comme Lui, t'attacher et te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu obéisses ?

- N-non…

Pourquoi il tombait toujours sur des gens qui finissaient par lui faire peur ? Alma puis Lui et enfin Allen. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas quelque part et manque de chance, la seule chose commune à tout ça, c'était lui. Conclusion : il avait un problème. Sa peur devait être visible car la prise sur ses épaules se fit moins dure. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Allen.

- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

Il avait essayé de même une note de défi dans sa voix et avait plutôt bien réussi selon lui. Malheureusement, sa bouche tremblante lui enlevait toute crédibilité et Allen s'en était aperçut. Un sourire presque psychopathe apparut sur son visage.

- Je vais juste te raconter ce que j'ai vu. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu va tout me raconter après pour faire en sorte que je ne crois pas que tu m'as trompé.

- C-c'est pas juste…

Son chéri le connaissait trop bien. Étonnant alors que ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, peut être parce qu'au final, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'Allen avait toujours été celui qui le comprenait le mieux.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu.

- Sauf que tu vas le savoir quand même.

Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Mais Allen était plus fort que lui après une séance avec Lui et n'eut aucun mal à les enlever pour maintenir ses poignets à côté de sa tête.

- Tu te souviens, Il était juste à côté de toi, Il me tournait le dos aussi. Toi tu étais attaché avec tes mains loin devant toi et les fesses en l'air.

- A-arrêtes…

Tu les avais toutes rouges tellement Il t'avait frappé. Et je t'entendais, tu pleurais. Lui, il te parlait, je sais pas ce qu'il te disait mais des fois tu disais « non » où « c'est pas vrai ». Tu te souviens de quand c'était ?

- N-non…

- Mais si tu sais, c'est là qu'il a commencé à t'étrangler.

Ça y est, il se souvenait du moment. Il se souvenait aussi de tout ce qu'Il lui avait dit. Il lui disait que les sentiments d'Allen étaient faux, qu'il n'était que Sa pute, rien de plus que même s'il essayait, il ne servait à rien, il était rien, inutile, pitoyable. Il leva ses yeux vers Allen, il pleurait et voulait qu'il le prenne contre lui. Le blandin accéda à sa demande muette et le serra dans ses bras, le gardant sur ses genoux, confortablement installé. Il se rappelait de Ses coups sur son corps, de ses cris qu'il n'arrivait plus à étouffer, de la brûlure de sa ceinture contre ses fesses. Mais surtout, de la douleur qui le déchirait à chaque fois qu'Il le prenait, à chaque fois qu'Il le violait, de sa voix qui lui disait qu'il était tellement plus mignon quand il avait mal, quand il hurlait et que ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Et accroché à la chemise de son petit ami, il essayait d'arrêter de sangloter.

- Racontes-moi…

Allen caressait doucement ses cheveux en le berçant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il reprit son calme aussi vite qui le put et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il releva la tête fixa le blandin dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Le… le mien.

- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je te laisse tout seul dans cet état ?

- C'est ce que beaucoup feraient.

- Si tu me crois comme ça c'est que tu me connais vraiment très mal.

Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Comment Allen pourrait-il comprendre que sa seule peur était de se faire abandonner par les gens qu'il aimait ? Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, pas autant que lui. Alors il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse douter et qu'il essaye de se protéger. Il soupira et se dégagea des bras du blandin.

- Pourquoi tu pars ?

- Parce que… Tu peux pas comprendre…

- Pourquoi tu penses que je ne peux pas t'aider ? Te comprendre ?

Il eut un sourire amer. Parce que c'était comme ça, il était bizarre et il le savait. Il voyait que cette situation faisait du mal à Allen, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de là. Alors le mieux c'était de laisser le blandin partir et d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. De toute façon il le savait, à douze ans il était déjà comme ça et Alma s'était déjà plaint. Il était trop câlin à cette époque, un peu comme Allen maintenant en fait, naïf et persuadé que la guerre finirait bientôt. Sauf que la guerre ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle s'était intensifiée. Finalement, il avait à peine treize ans quand il avait du tué Alma qui avait sombré dans la folie. Ce qu'il était le seul à savoir c'était que son ami allait déjà en mission, il avait dit qu'il irait à condition qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Bien sûr ça n'avait jamais été leur intention, mais ça lui avait permis de garder son innocence un peu plus longtemps. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre quand on y réfléchissait, Lenalee, elle, avait commencé à effectuer des missions quand elle avait neuf ans. La seule chose qui changeait c'était qu'elle allait se réfugier dans le lit de son frère chaque nuit, alors que lui restait désespérément seul.

Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'était arrêter au milieu de la pièce et qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, mais les bras d'Allen entourant sa taille le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le menton d'Allen était posé sur son épaule et il ne parlait pas, se contenant de le serrer contre lui. Il souffla, sans vraiment savoir s'il l'entendrait vu le peu de voix qu'il avait.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

Il entendit Allen essayer de se retenir de rire et sentit sa bouche se remettre à trembler tandis qu'il ravalait ses larmes. Il le poussa avec violence et se mit à crier !

- TAIS TOI ! T-tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait !

Le blandin essaya de se rapprocher de lui mais il le repoussa de nouveau. Il voulait effacer de son visage ce sourire. Ce sourire qui était moqueur et non rassurant comme il le voulait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il frôlait l'hystérie.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce qu'on ne t'a jamais abandonné !

Il continuait à crier et à pleurer sans se rendre compte qu'Allen commençait lentement à s'énerver. Finalement son visage s'était fermé et il l'avait vu sortir de la chambre sans même lui jeter un regard. La bouche entre ouverte, il se laissa tombé à genoux, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêtées. Il fixait la porte, espérant la voir se rouvrir et Allen entrer pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Il resta comme ça plusieurs minutes mais la porte de faisait pas un mouvement. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si le blandin était parti mais il ne pouvait pas aller s'excuser, il ne savait pas le faire. Et puis qu'es ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? La vérité ? Mais son image de kendoka sans émotions serait définitivement brisée… Mais elle était déjà salement amochée depuis qu'il sortait avec lui. Peut être… peut être que pour une fois il pourrait faire un effort. Mais d'abord il verrait si Allen faisait encore le premier pas. En tremblant légèrement, il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit pour enfin s'endormir et arrêté de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Finalement, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévus. Effectivement, le soir où Allen était partit, il avait bien dormi trop épuisé pour faire des cauchemars. Le seul problème en fait c'était que le blandin l'ignorait totalement. Et pourtant, à sa grande joie, Il était partit le lendemain de ce jour qu'il maudissait avec allégresse. Lenalee avait bien essayée de l'aider mais il avait refusé, finissant même par la menacer avec Mugen quand elle se faisait trop insistante. Sauf qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir parlé à Allen et le regardait bizarrement maintenant et ça se voyait à sa tête qu'elle se tâtait pour demander de l'aide à son abrutit de frère. Et ça, c'était vraiment pas bon. Mais comment faire comprendre à son amoureux qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant de Komui ne fasse une catastrophe ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit bien de faire le premier pas et de s'excuser, mais il la repoussa fermement, tout était bien mieux comme ça.

OoOoOoOo

Deux semaines plus tard, Komui avait frappé. Mais pas du tout comme il s'y attendait. Il pensait plutôt à un truc qui le rendrais totalement fleur bleu ou à une apparence qui donnerait envie à Allen de lui sauter dessus. Éventuellement il aurait put faire une potion qui l'empêcherait de mentir. Mais il était totalement à côté de la plaque. En fait, le grand intendant était fourbe, bien plus que quiconque ne pourrait l'imaginer un jour. Il avait tout simplement prit exemple sur un conte pour enfant. Conte qu'il ne connaissait même pas avant ce jour. Ce taré avait, il ne savait comment, donner une potion à Allen qui le ferait dormir jusqu'à ce que « sa jolie princesse vienne lui donner un baiser amoureux ». Était-il utile de dire qu'il avait manqué de ne pas survivre à cette phrase ? Dans tous les cas, il se retrouvait avec un amoureux, surement la seule personne à pouvoir mettre un terme à la guerre, endormie et dans l'incapacité à se réveiller. Link n'avait pas du tout aimé la blague, il revoyait encore son air furieux après l'annonce de Komui. Et ce n'était pas le pire, non. Le pire c'était que le blond avait déclaré que s'il ne faisait rien pour réveiller Allen, il devrait L'en informer.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il était, au beau milieu de la nuit dans l'infirmerie, dans la chambre où dormait Allen à hésiter entre l'embrasser ou partir en courant. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur les lèvres roses du blandin, il voulait les toucher de nouveau, même une dernière fois. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes sans qu'il leurs permettent de couler. Il s'assit à côté de lui et resta à le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. Il pensait. Il pensait à se qu'ils auraient pus faire ensembles, s'il avait réussit à lui avouer la vérité. Il se promit fugitivement que si Allen se réveillait vraiment avec un baiser, il lui dirait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. S'il le voulait, il abandonnerait même son masque de froideur qu'il portait depuis si longtemps.

La porte claqua et il se retourna vivement, inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un ait put le voir aussi faible et apeuré.

- Salut Kanda…

- Lenalee. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je voulais voir si tu faisais le bon choix.

Il fronça les sourcils, fâché que la jeune fille se mêle de se qui ne la regardait absolument pas.

- Tu n'es pas plus capable que moi de le connaitre.

- Si, moi je vois que ça te fait du mal, je vois que tu soufres quand Allen n'est pas avec toi.

Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante et essaya de se calmer. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait Lenalee. Cette empathie, ce visage qui disait qu'elle comprenait… C'était totalement faux, encore plus que les sourires de Lavi. Pourtant elle continua sans même s'apercevoir de son regard noir.

- Et en plus, lui aussi tu lui manques.

Avec un autre sourire, elle se releva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir.

Il resta immobile un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le blandin. Il hésita un peu mais la tentation était trop forte. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant ses yeux en savourant le contacte. Il cru au début que rien ne se passait et se recula tristement, il avait vraiment espéré. Il allait se lever su lit quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter. Ils appuyèrent doucement dans le bas de son dos alors qu'Allen avait ouvert ses yeux et semblait épuisé. C'était particulièrement déroutant en sachant qu'il avait dormit presque deux jours. Mais lui-même était fatigué alors il ne résista pas à la faible pression d'Allen et se lova contre son torse, oubliant par la même occasion toutes ses bonnes résolutions de ne jamais plus sortir avec lui ou de le laisser le câliner. Avant de partir définitivement dans le pays des rêves, il entendit un faible « je t'aime » dit d'une vois basse et rauque qui le fit soupirer de bien être. Il ne se doutait même pas qu'Allen était bien décidé à le cuisiner de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Allen discutait déjà joyeusement avec Lenalee. Il avait toujours un bras autour de lui et ça lui donnait envie de remettre sa tête sur son torse pour entendre son cœur battre au lieu de rester sur l'oreiller tiède. Faisant semblant de dormir encore, il les écouta parler et il avait l'air d'être au centre de la conversation.

- Tu sais Allen, je crois que tu devrais lui montrer un peu plus que tu l'aimes.

- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Il ne me croit pas quand je le lui dis.

- Essaye de façon un peu plus… charnelle peut être.

Il eut un instant de flottement pendant qu'il se raidissait et retenait sa respiration en attendant la réponse du blandin. Elle fut sans appel.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il l'entendit se frotter la nuque, gêné. Maintenant, il allait tout lui dire, c'était sûr. Si Allen ne lui disait pas son secret, alors il pourrait lui faire totalement confiance pour le protéger. Sinon… et bien il le saurait et parviendrait à ne plus avoir la moindre illusion le concernant.

- Notre vie privée ne te regarde pas Lenalee. Ça lui fait peur point.

Il imagina sans aucune peine la moue boudeuse qui devait dorénavant ornée son visage. C'était bien connu, les femmes sont avides de ragots et Allen venait de lui en refuser un excellant. C'était normal qu'elle râle. Mais un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, attirant leur attention sur lui.

- Tu es réveillé Yû ?

Comment Allen avait-il bien put s'habituer aussi vite à l'appeler par son prénom ? Et comment lui arrivait-il à ne pas s'inquiéter en l'entendant ? Il se retourna vers lui et marmonna un petit oui qui le fit rire. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit par le soleil qui entrait dans l'infirmerie. Il aurait bien voulu que Lenalee ne soit pas là pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Comme si sa demande avait été entendue, la jeune fille rougit de gêne, surement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit à Allen de coucher avec lui alors qu'il ne dormait pas et se leva rapidement. Elle lança tout de même un clin d'œil au blandin en partant.

- Amusez-vous bien !

La porte claqua derrière elle et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna vers le blandin et le fixa dans les yeux. Il hésitait. Finalement, ce fut Allen qui prit la parole le premier.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas parce que je ne les penserais pas… Mais je t'aime.

- M-moi aussi.

Il lui sourit et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il soupira de soulagement et posa de nouveau sa tête sur son torse, cherchant comment lui avouer le reste de se qui c'était passé. Il se sauva encore une fois en ajoutant d'un ton hésitant :

- Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu ne me raconte pas tout tout de suite… Je… Je voudrais juste que tu sache que tu peux me faire confiance et que je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour une connerie comme ça…

Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire comme il n'arrivait que rarement à en faire.

- Je veux te raconter… mais je ne sais pas par ou commencer…

- Par le début peut être.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est le début…

Allen lui réfléchit un instant avant de lui proposer quelque chose.

- On a qu'à aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour commencer et on en discutera après !

Ses yeux brillants, anticipant le repas le firent sourire intérieurement. Il ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde, mais il était soulager qu'Allen prenne tout en main comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il accepta et ils se levèrent pour aller dans le réfectoire. Sans se tenir par la main, même si le blandin avait bien essayer de la lui prendre. Ils entrèrent comme si rien de particulier ne s'était passé entre eux ces deux dernières semaines et allèrent commander leur petit déjeuner à Jerry. Une fois leurs commandes arrivées, ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Lavi et de Bookman. Le roux ne lui accorda même pas un regard mais sourit à Allen et entreprit de le faire rire. Il avait, selon lui, une tête d'enterrement qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'ils se mettent à rire et à plaisanter entre eux tandis que lui et Bookman restaient silencieux à côté. Il devait bien l'avouer, il était un peu jaloux, lui n'arrivait pas à faire sourire Allen comme ça… Mais, comme s'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien, la main du blandin se referma sur la sienne, sous la table et il le tira contre lui, le faisant rougir légèrement.

Ils auraient pus papoter encore longtemps si Bookman n'avait pas commencé à trouver le temps long et s'était levé, bien vite suivit par Lavi qui ne voulait absolument pas que son grand-père le frappe encore une fois. Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage, il avait toujours adoré voir le roux geindre en suivant le vieux pour ne pas travailler mais rester à s'amuser ou un jouer des tours à quelqu'un.

- Tu viens ?

Il soupira silencieusement, Allen ne se laissait pas distraire par grand-chose quand il s'agissait de lui arracher quelque chose.

- Nh.

Tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre où ils s'assirent sur le lit, face à face, tous les deux gênés et ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Allen toussota légèrement et finit par prendre la parole.

- Peut être… que tu pourrais commencer par me dire quand ça a commencé…

- S-si tu veux…

Il réfléchit quelques instants, il avait l'impression que ça remontait à tellement longtemps, mais en fait non, pas tant que ça.

- Je devais avoir… 15-16 ans je crois…

Allen fronça les sourcils et il se recroquevilla un peu, ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même, il n'avait pas être en colère contre lui !

- Je vois… Et il t'a toujours v-violé ?

Il eut un sourire amer, le mot avait du mal à passé.

- Non, au début il me frappait et c'était tout.

C'était bizarre, les mots arrivaient de mieux en mieux à passer la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il les avait retenus tans d'années. Il se surprenait même à attendre les prochaines questions d'Allen pour pouvoir vider totalement son sac.

- Tu sais pourquoi il faisait ça ?

- Pour… que je reste avec lui pour toujours… je crois. Il… il disait qu'il m'aimait, des fois, et que je ne devais surtout pas partir.

Allen resta muet un petit moment. Il s'avança et se blottit dans ses bras, espérant lui changer les idées en montrant qu'il allait très bien. Il soupira mais embrassa ses cheveux et commença à le bercer.

- Arrête ça…

- Mh ?

- Je veux pas dormir.

Le blandin se mit à rire et enfouit son nez dans ses mèches d'encre. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de le câliner, frottant sa joue contre son visage ou embrassant ses doigts. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se tendit légèrement, il sentait une crainte totalement injustifiée monter en lui. Il s'écarta brusquement d'Allen en essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible devant lui, qui n'avait rien fait mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

- Yû ?

Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu m'aimes pas vrai ?

- Oui…

- Et tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui aussi… Pourquoi ?

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, Allen était bizarre et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit la question qui viendrait après toutes ces demandes.

- Dit-moi Son nom.

Il soupira, excédé.

- On peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

- Non.

- I-Il est partit alors c'est plus important.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Il est partit mais tes cauchemars vont rester.

Allen était doté d'une logique imparable. Mais il ne voulait pas remettre se sujet sur le tapis, ça allait encore se finir en crise. D'un autre côté, il s'était promis que s'il se réveillait, il lui dirait tout. En en plus, il n'avait rien dit sur Lui à Lenalee quand elle lui avait posé des questions. Il était peut être temps de lui faire totalement confiance, non ?

- Si je te le dit… Tu ne feras rien ?

Le blandin fit une grimace, il n'aimait pas promettre se genre de chose, il le savait. Mais c'était hors de question qu'Il apprenne qu'il lui avait tout raconter.

- Rien du tout… Tant qu'il ne recommence pas.

Allen n'aurait pas été Allen s'il n'avait pas trouvé un autre moyen pour Lui faire payer leurs disputes et ses bleus. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien et il arrivait que plusieurs mois voir même un an parfois avant qu'il ne revienne à la Congrégation. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et retourna se caler dans ses bras.

- C'est Luberier.

* * *

**Oulala, j'ai vraiment hésité à la postée cette fic, elle est un peu particulière et... j'arrive pas à dire si c'est OOC parce que le mode de narratation est bizarre. Enfin bon, c'est fait c'est fait ^^ Donnez moi vos avis surtout !**

**Sincèrement, vous aviez deviné le coupable?**


End file.
